Sakura no Hana
by ChibiMizu
Summary: Iori has a deep problem and Koushiro helps him through it by givinghim a reference to cherry blossums! Please review... its yaoi if that helps...


"Sakura no hana"  
by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: I doth not own Digimon. Same diff yo!  
This fic may contain fluff, sap and angst. Do not warm in an oven or microwave. To be read right off the page. Actually, you can print it and read it in skool for all I care! (I do that... especially during Math, Health and Science!) This is a yaoi (Koushori), fluff, angst (sum) and citrus. No, no lemons. I need a break or my face is gonna pucker from the sour intake. Enjoy and please review! ^.~()  
  
'Sakura no hana' is Japanese for 'Cherry blossums' ^.^  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Iori sat solemnly in the quiet park under a tree. A small tear fell down his cheek and he let it fall on the back of his hand. He clenched his fist and more tears fell. /Why does it have to be this way?/ He grimaced at his own thoughts. A small cherry blossum fell and landed in his lap. He picked it up carefully and looked at it closely. /Why can't I be like a cherry blossum and not have to worry about what the world thinks./ He blew it away. /Cherry blossums fall whenever they feel like it, not caring about what the rest of the tree thinks. I wish I was as free as a cherry blossum/ he thought, slouching down against the tree. The tears started to fall freely now as he thought of all the people he knew and how they would react to him and his new delema.  
"Why does it have to be so complicated?"   
"Why does what have to be so complicated?" a hushed voice asked from behind the tree.  
"K-koushiro! You scared me. Oh... nothing. Just talking to myself." Iori looked up to see Koushiro.  
"It looks like you were crying." he kneeled down and wiped away a tear.  
"N-no... I havn't been crying." he looked away, pretending Koushiro didn't notice.  
"Have too. What's wrong Iori?" Koushiro asked, sitting next to him.  
"Nothing I said. Just sitting here." he said as the wind rufled his short hair and causing more cherry blossums to fall.  
"The cherry blossums are telling me otherwise."  
"W-what?" Iori asked, looking back at Koushiro.'  
"They're telling me you have a problem but you don't know how to solve it. You're afraid of what others will think of you." Koushiro said, looking up and letting the cherry blossums fall on his face.  
"How can you understand cherry blossums?" he asked, eyeing him suspisiously.  
"I can't really but you can listen to the silence and look at people's souls and it seems like the cherry blossums will answer your questions." he nodded, catching a small pink petal.  
"Thats very nice to say but I don't think it can help me." he looked athis clenched fists.  
"Cherry blossums can help. They'll answer you if you just think about what you want."  
"I don't really understand."  
"Cherry blossums are like people. One person will not do what he or she wants because they worry about what the rest of the world will think of them. Cherry blossums will fall because they know that they have one chance to do what they want. If the world knew that then they'd be a lot happier. Like the cherry blossums, you should live life to the fullest, not caring about the people around you."  
"Thank you Koushiro. You helped and I understand what I have to do know."  
"Are you sure though?" he asked. "People will say they'll do something but then back out on it and forget everything they wanted."  
"I wont. I can't."  
"Thats good. Are you going to do what you were thinking about?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you mind if I ask what it is? I wont mind at all."  
"I'll tell you. Actually, I'll show you." Iori smiled slightly as he took Koushiro's chin and turned it towards him. He slowly leaned in and kissed Koushiro gingerly and unepirienced. Koushiro blushed for he wasn't expecting this. Iori slowly broke the kiss and looked into Koushiro's black colored eyes.  
"I may not be able to read your soul but I can tell you what mine is. I love you Koushiro. I have since I met you and I probably always will. Like you told me about the cherry blossum, people only have one life time and I've just showed my heart to you. I don't care what others'll think anymore. I'll still love you no matter what." Iori poured his soul out, blushing madly.  
"I-Iori..." Koushiro studdered, searching for the right words to say to him.  
"I understand. You don't have the same feelings I have for you. It's okay. I'll see you around." Iori stood up, tears forming. He started walking and then broke into a run.  
"Iori! Wait!" but it was too late, Iori was out of hearing distance. "Iori..."  
  
~that night at Iori's~  
  
Iori laid on his bed, sobbing. He held the small picture of Koushiro in his arms and buiried his hed under the covers.  
  
~knock knock~  
  
"Go away." Iori said blankly.  
"Iori, dear, there's somebody here for you."  
"Go away. I don't feel like talking."  
"Iori! Come on! Don't leave your friend waiting, he's waiting outside."  
"FINE!" Iori yelled, throwing off the covers. He stompped over to the door and flung it open. He walked down the hall towards the front door.  
"Wha--" he opened the door but was cut off by a kiss. His eyes widened as he realized it was Koushiro. When they broke the kiss, Iori gave his a weird look.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"I love you Iori. I was just temparaily shocked to find out that the one person I ever loved actually loved me back. I'm so sorry for making you believe I didn't love you like that. Please forgive me?" Iori nodded as a tear of happiness fell down his cheek. He ran into Koushiro's arms and stayed in his warm embrace for what seemed like heaven for the boy.   
"I love you Iori." Koushiro smiled, resting his head in Iori's soft hair.  
"Oh Koushiro, I love you too."   
"Iori?! What are you doing?!" Iori's mom outbursted, tropping a tray of food.  
"Mom! Um..." he turned around, braking the enjoyment and trying to think of an excuse.  
"Iori Hida! Go to your room young man!" she yelled.   
"No mom!" he protested.  
"WHAT?!" she screamed.  
"I'm like a cherry blossum now! I don't care what the world thinks! As long as I'm with Koushiro!" he growled, followed by him shutting the door and him staying with Koushiro.  
"KOUSHIRO?!?!" a voice screeched behind them. Koushiro's eyes widened as he turned around to come face to face with...  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Ending: OOoooo! Dontcha HATE cliffhangers?!?! Ok, I'm holding a poll! You review and vote for one of the following:  
Mimi  
Yamato  
Koushiro's mom  
Sora  
Taichi  
Yolei  
Vote for one of them if your review and I'll write the second chapter with whoever gets the most votes! ^.^() Hehehe... Don't forget to vote/review and if you happen to have a Koushori site, TELL ME! I love Koushori! Its sooo kawaii! Or if you just love the pairing, IM me and we can either chat about that or just chat cuz I LOVE chatting! Almost as much as yaoi! AND if you know what skool I go to by this one quote, IM me and tell me there are people out there like me AT MY SKOOL! Teachers: Mr. Conway (english) or Mr. Forness (music)... Ring a bell? Well, buh-bye 4 nows! ^.~ 


End file.
